Finding Answers
by gabby.mulvanerton
Summary: Jeremy has a daughter who comes to find him to figure out the strange animal mutation in her DNA. How will her presence effect Jeremy, Nick, and the rest of the gang? What will the mutation mean for werewolves? Will love be in the air for Nick? Chapters or additions will be uploaded upon requests. Happens after the aftermath of the Mutts and Elena dealing with Phil's death.
1. Stonehaven

_Author Note: Hey guys! So this thought bunny wouldn't let me sleep last night so I just had to put my thoughts down. This is my first FanFiction about the TV show Bitten. I just had so many questions! Why can't women be werewolves? Is there a loop hole? What if someone's daughter tried to find them? So here are some of those thoughts. All rights belong to there respectful owners except for Beth of course, I created her. : ) Hopefully you all enjoy this, if the thought bunnies continue to bother me I will continue this, or if someone asks me to. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy! _

Stonehaven was more intimidating than Beth had anticipated. Or perhaps that was just her nerves about meeting her father for the first time kick in. The house, more akin to an estate, rested practically in the middle of the woods with no other houses nearby. Beth had heard from the locals that the owner was a bit of a recluse. Heck there were even some murders that had occurred on his property. So maybe she was justified in turning back now and never looking back. And she almost did until she thought about the DNA test results.

She had just gone in for a normal, routine checkup at the doctor's office. The nurse had taken a sample of her blood, just a prick of the finger and had exited the examination room. Beth was still in the room thirty minutes later wondering what had happened to the nurse and physician. She had reserved time to work on the piano at the university and this was cutting into that. Needless to say, she was getting pissed. As she was about to get up, throw on her clothes and leave Dr. Harper entered the room.

He started with, "I have some news for you Beth."

Seeing the confused look on Dr. Harper's face, Beth immediately sat down and put on her poker face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it appears that you have a strange mutation in your DNA that we didn't discover before. We have more advanced technology now and I guess that's why we didn't catch it before; or maybe it has just begun to manifest now, we aren't sure. We compared it to your previous DNA samples and it wasn't there previously. This is something new. So far it doesn't seem to have affected you at all, but that doesn't mean that it won't in time. We need to figure out what this mutation is and why you have it."

"I don't understand. What's different? Is it some new illness? "

"Not that we know of. In fact, the properties lean more towards animal DNA. The sequence was similar to a dog or an animal like it. It's very strange. Do you know if either of your parents have this?"

"My mother is perfectly normal. But I never knew my father. Are you saying that this mutation could have come from him?"

"Possibly, yes. But it is far too early to make any definite conclusions about this. Your case is very unique; it will take time and many tests to determine what and how to treat this. My suggestion to you would be to try and find your biological father to get a DNA sample from him so we can compare to make sure this isn't something you inherited."

"Finding him isn't going to be easy. My mother hates talking about him. I don't even know his name. Plus it was 21 years ago. Who knows what happened to him? "

"It is the only way we can know for sure this isn't hereditary Beth. I would at least try to find him."

It had taken months to get her mother to cough up her father's name and a photo of him. The picture was blurry and not of great quality but Beth could still make out the main features of Jeremy Danvers. Her mother had wanted that information to remain hidden for some reason. To Beth's surprise there were a lot more Danvers in the world than she had originally thought. After an endless search and crossing names off lists, she had finally found the right Danvers. She had found the guy that was in the photograph. Now here she was, almost a year later standing in front of her father's house.

Jeremy Danvers owned Stonehaven and also had an adopted son named Clayton. It wasn't surprising that Clayton wasn't liked any more than Jeremy was since both of them appeared to be the Boo Radley's of Bear Valley. With murder investigations and dead bodies on their property it wasn't difficult to figure out why. Still, Jeremy had a life of his own; a family and Beth was about to shake that foundation. She could turn back, should even, but her blood left her with too many questions and uncertainties for her to leave without solving even a tiny piece of the puzzle. She needed to do this. In fact she was left with no choice but to. So with her head held high Beth knocked on her father's door.


	2. A Daughter?

Jeremy opened the door to a young woman. Not recognizing her he asked, "Can I help you?

Beth stared in amazement. He looked like he hadn't aged much from the picture. Maybe she did have the wrong guy.

"Are you Jeremy Danvers?"

"Yes, who is asking?"

"I'm Elizabeth Danvers. I'm your daughter."

Jeremy closed the door to the spare room he had asked Elizabeth to wait in. A daughter. He had a daughter. A 21 year old daughter. It was too shocking to even process. He had always been careful; making sure his romances didn't last long or followed him back to his life at Stonehaven. So how had this girl found him? Why was she even searching for him in the first place? Her presence unnerved him more than he wanted to admit. Jeremy didn't have any children besides Clay and the occasional father figure role for Elena. He had never even thought about having kids one day. Being Alpha left him with enough responsibilities. Besides it was too messy to have kids when you were a werewolf. Girls didn't become werewolves, with the exception of Elena so they we not kept and raised with the Pack. They were as clueless as the rest of the world about the existence of werewolves. Boys on the other hand did mature into werewolves and so needed to be taken away from their mothers and raised within Pack rules. It was heartbreak and necessary evils all around. Everyone got hurt. It was just better to not have children and not have to deal with the situation altogether. But now with the arrival of Elizabeth Jeremy had no choice but to deal with a situation he always avoided. Maybe if Elizabeth were a boy this whole situation would be different. It would certainly make things easier. The fact that she was a girl made things incredibly complicated. He had to keep the Pack secret, werewolves hidden, not get her killed and get her on her way as quickly as possible.

Jeremy sighed as he entered the basement where Clay, Nick, and Elena were waiting to discuss what they were going to do about Elizabeth. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Force to Leave or Stay?

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I was on vacation and I'm starting a new job soon so I've been very busy lately. Plus I honestly didn't think anyone would like this random plot bunny of a story. I have certain scenes I want to happen but for the most part this story is not planned out fully. So please be patient. If you want certain scenarios to play out you can PM me or email me them and I can see about fitting them into the story. So I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the super long rant! : ) _

"She can't stay here. Just give her what wants and have her on her way." Clay chimed in.

"I'm not even sure what she's here for," Jeremy defended, "Her presence is just as surprising to me as it is to the rest of you. I wasn't even aware I had a daughter."

"How do you even know she is your daughter? Does she have any proof? " Elena directed at Jeremy.

A thoughtful pause made the room silent. Than Jeremy spoke up, "I can't be positive that Elizabeth is my daughter but she certainly does look like a mirror image of me when I was younger."

"We can always have a blood test done but the results will take some time. But since we are werewolves we can't give blood to any institution unless we want to out ourselves to the world." Nick said as he leaned on the wooden table.

"Look I didn't have the chance to ask why she came here or even how she found me. I never gave anyone I was involved with my real name."

Except there was one person Jeremy could recall telling his real name to. Laura Olsen. A girl he met while in art school. He had needed to use his real name back then. He hadn't gone through the change yet and there was no harm in being his true self. When he was younger he had dreams of being a painter. He wanted to paint portraits of people in what most would perceive vulnerable moments but were actually ones of strength. That is how he ended up in a life drawing class. The type of art class where a person stood in front of a bunch of art students naked and stood like a statue. Laura Olsen was in his class. She was one of the people who kept trying to suppress giggles but simply couldn't. he kept catching her eyes and giving her a warm smile. He was used to seeing nude people being how he was surrounded by werewolves at the house and they mostly traveled in their birthday suits.

He had caught up with her after the class ended and had given her his drawing. She had taken it, glanced at it, than looked up at him.

"But this is of me." She stated.

"I drew what I couldn't keep my eyes off of."

The two of them went out for coffee and started dating shortly after. It was the longest relationship Jeremy had ever allowed himself to have. He never told her the truth about his family or heritage but he did open himself up to Laura in a way he hadn't with anyone else. At the time Laura was the only person who knew the real Jeremy Danvers outside of Stonehaven.

The relationship had ended when Jeremy had to leave school. He was going through the change and just couldn't keep up with school and the responsibilities of the pack. So he had devoted all of his time to the pack and was forced to leave Laura behind. Little did he know he had left more behind in art school than a girlfriend and a few paintings.

"So what do you want us to do?" Nick questioned.

Honestly, Jeremy had no idea how to handle this situation but he was alpha and alpha always knew what to do. "She stays until we know how she found us, what she wants and why. We can't have her going around becoming the girl who cried werewolf. "

Nick nodded his head in understanding as Clay and Elena seemed uneasy. Having a stranger, a nonwerewolf in Stonehaven was pretty much unprecedented and a spectacularly bad idea. But Elizabeth was his daughter. He wasn't about to throw her out on the street or heaven forbid kill her. No, she needed to stay for the time being. She needed to be watched and protected. He needed answers from her before he let her leave Stonehaven.


End file.
